The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of 3C products, for aesthetic appearance, designs of curved-surface, foldable, and furlable 3C products are challenges in current industrial designs. To implement the designs, all electronic elements disposed in the 3C products need to be flexible.
Compared with inorganic materials, organic materials have relatively good flexibility. Therefore, it is a common practice to dispose an organic material in an electronic element fully instead of an inorganic material. Although such a method can improve the overall flexibility, it may cause other problems such as shortened service life of elements.